fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Court
Fairy Court is a place in Fairy World where godchildren are brought when they act ungrateful toward their godparents. Information The court consists of the Fairy Judge, who resides over court, and the persecutor (as opposed to prosecutor) is Jorgen Von Strangle, who seems to muscle the judge around and thus has the true power in court. Background In the episode, "A Wish Too Far!", Timmy Turner and his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, are brought here after Timmy overworks them while wishing for popular kid clothes and accessories, hoping to impress Trixie Tang and the other popular kids, without as much as a "thank you". At Fairy Court, Jorgen asks the judge to approach the bench, and then begins weight lifting off of an actual bench press with Cosmo spotting him. Cosmo is then allowed to cross-examine Timmy as his defense, but does a bad job and only gets Timmy in more trouble. Timmy tries to apologize, and the judge is about to let him go, but Jorgen threatens the judge with his wand, and the judge fearfully rules against Timmy. However, while Timmy is back on Earth, the judge and Timmy's fairies watch him perform an act of kindness by declaring out to the people he had invited to his party that he wants to be with friends who like for who he is not for the stuff he has. He then dumps all his popularity away and goes back to being friends with his real friends again before giving his hat to Elmer, saying he can become the new Timmy if the real Timmy fails to meet the normal expectations. After seeing this act of kindness, he decides to give Timmy another chance, Jorgen tries to protest, but Wanda threatens him with an angry fiery glare, so he agrees with the judge and Timmy's godparents under one condition. Timmy who had just decided to clean up the party stuff in his room is then reunited with his godparents, but shortly after getting them back, Jorgen forces a different punishment on Timmy for being selfish: giving him a large boil on the side of his face (temporarily since this boil is gone after "A Wish Too Far!"). The episode, "Timmy's Secret Wish!" mostly takes place in Fairy Court (although it looks different and there are 4 judges instead of the one judge.) after Timmy gets sent to Fairy Court when its figured out most of his 1,000,000 wishes caused Dimmsdale to explode, get diseases, etc. Foop is the Prosecutor and Cosmo ended up being the Defense Attorney (again...). They were about to let Timmy off the hook but Foop presents evidence showing that Timmy made a secret wish. They pronounced Timmy guilty of being the worst godchild ever so they send Father Time who sends time ahead 50 years. A while later after Timmy gets trapped in the Hocus Poconos and Foop calls for a retrial everyone gets warped to Fairy Court to have the retrial and this time Timmy wins so Father Time returns Dimmsdale to normal. Appearances *A Wish Too Far! *School's Out!: The Musical *Timmy's Secret Wish! See Also *A Wish Too Far! *Fairy Judge *Jorgen Von Strangle *Timmy Turner *Timmy's Secret Wish! Images AWishTooFar219.jpg AWishTooFar220.jpg AWishTooFar222.jpg AWishTooFar223.jpg AWishTooFar224.jpg AWishTooFar225.jpg AWishTooFar226.jpg AWishTooFar227.jpg AWishTooFar228.jpg AWishTooFar229.jpg AWishTooFar230.jpg AWishTooFar231.jpg AWishTooFar232.jpg AWishTooFar233.jpg AWishTooFar234.jpg AWishTooFar235.jpg AWishTooFar236.jpg AWishTooFar237.jpg AWishTooFar238.jpg AWishTooFar239.jpg AWishTooFar240.jpg AWishTooFar241.jpg AWishTooFar242.jpg AWishTooFar243.jpg AWishTooFar244.jpg AWishTooFar245.jpg AWishTooFar246.jpg AWishTooFar247.jpg AWishTooFar248.jpg AWishTooFar249.jpg AWishTooFar250.jpg AWishTooFar251.jpg AWishTooFar252.jpg AWishTooFar253.jpg AWishTooFar254.jpg AWishTooFar255.jpg AWishTooFar256.jpg AWishTooFar257.jpg AWishTooFar258.jpg AWishTooFar259.jpg Category:Terms Category:Fairies Category:Fairy World Category:Locations